


Kageyama Tobio Is Misunderstood

by orphan_account



Series: Kageyama Tobio Is The Epitome Of Angst [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Kageyama Tobio, Drama, Endgame Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou Angst, Hinata Shouyou Being an Idiot, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio Fight, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Angst, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio-centric, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Poor Kageyama Tobio, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Teenage Drama, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Friend, but he cares for kageyama so its okay, i like torturing kageyama, im a tsukikage and kagehina shipper, no beta we die like men, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata Shouyou has a crush on Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama Tobio spends a lot of time with Tsukishima Kei. Rumors begin, and it all goes shitfuck from there.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kageyama Tobio Is The Epitome Of Angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Water Under the Starry Night Sky

Hinata huffed, panting loudly as he sprawled his limbs across the grass. Kageyama bent his knees, clutching his palms against them as he panted as well. They stayed like that, in silence to catch their breath. Kageyama walked over to the patio step and unzipped his bag. He ruffled through the inside of the bag, searching the contents and finally finding his water bottle. He pulled two of them out and tossed one at Hinata, earning a yelp as it smashed into his face. Hinata glared at him with tears in his eyes, sitting up and unscrewing the cap of the water bottle before allowing the liquid to engulf the insides of his mouth. He drank at it greedily, finally letting out a sigh as he pulled the water bottle out of his mouth (Kageyama did the same) and looking at the 3/4 empty water bottle.

"Thanks." Hinata huffed out, ignoring the cricket sounds as he beamed at Kageyama.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it." Kageyama said.

"What time is it, Yamayama?" Hinata asked, curiously.

Kageyama pulled his phone out of the side pocket of his bag. He clicked the power button and the bright light showed on his eyes. Kageyama stared at the phone for a quick second before turning it off, making the screen go black and shoving it back in his bag. "It's 21:52."

"Whoa! That's late!" Hinata exclaimed, with wide eyes.

Just by coincidence, Natsu appeared through the door and peeked her head out. "Shouyou! Mama said that Tobio-nii needs to go home."

"Wasn't he going to stay for dinner?" Hinata asked, cocking his head to the left.

"No! Mama wants Tobio-nii to go home, right now! I wanna play with you, too!" Natsu huffed, stepping outside and crossing her arms.

Kageyama felt a pang in his chest, but he decided to ignore it. It's just a little kid, anyway. Why would he be getting upset? Whatever. "Alright. It's pretty late, anyway," he stated.

"Do you want me to walk you home? You live alone, right?" Hinata asked, concernedly.

"No, it's alright," Kageyama sighed, putting his water bottle back inside his bag and zipping it up. "Thanks, though."

"If you say so. See you tomorrow?" Hinata asked, heart slightly sinking now that Kageyama had to leave. Natsu had already disappeared back into the house, so he didn't try hiding his disappointment.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, boke." Kageyama said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking back into the house.

Hinata let out a breath, allowing himself to fall back onto the grass. He stared at the starry sky, face heating up at the thought of Kageyama. He was truly in love with the boy, but he had no idea how to tell him. Neither was he planning on telling him. Gay couples have been accepted now but Hinata expected Kageyama to be straight. Kageyama was a really good looking boy, you can't deny that. He overheard girls talking about Kageyama. And the amount of times he's come across Kageyama being confessed to by a cute girl is incredible.

He sighed, getting up and off the ground after a few more minutes and walking back into his house.


	2. The Beginning Of Shitfuck

Hinata laid his head on his palm with his elbow on his desk as he chewed at his pencil, staring at the worksheet on his desk. He sighed, dropping his forehead on his desk and giving up. He grabbed the empty piece of paper and shoved it into his folder before putting his folder back in his bag. Maybe he'll ask Tsukishima or Yachi to help him. He was about to pull his phone out and put his earbuds in, but his ear twitched at the sound of Kageyama's name being spoken.

"Dude, do you know Kageyama from class 3?"

"What? Yeah, what about him?"

"I heard that he's dating that Tsukishima guy."

"Who?"

"Tall guy with blonde hair. Glasses, and crazily smart. I think he's a middle blocker on the volleyball team."

Hinata's breath hitched. What? No, no. That's basically impossible. Kageyama and Tsukishima hate each other! Yeah. They hate each others' guts. Besides, there's no way that both Kageyama and Tsukishima are gay. That's rare! Oh, who was he kidding? Anybody in the school can be gay! 

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. Somebody saw them sneaking off. Apparently, they were hugging. The idiot didn't take pictures, though."

"Dude, if there are no pictures, then it's just some idiotic rumors."

Yeah! It's just some idiotic rumors. There's no way at all that Kageyama and Tsukishima were dating, alright? Yeah.

The bell rang, indicating that class was over and that it was finally lunchtime. Hinata sat straight up from his seat and grabbed his bag before bolting out of the classroom. If he needed to catch Tsukishima, he needed to do it quickly otherwise he'll miss him. Hinata immediately pushed the door open to Tsukishima's class and there sat Tsukishima, who was collecting his things up. He walked over to Tsukishima and stood right in front of him. Tsukishima raised a brow and looked up at Hinata from his seat. He sighed and ignored Hinata, going back to putting his things together.

"Tsukishima! Don't ignore me!" Hinata pouted, huffing half-angrily and half-jokingly.

"The hell do you want, Shrimpy?" Tsukishima sighed.

"Please help me with my homework," Hinata said.

"Hell no. Do it yourself." Tsukishima said, putting his things in his bag and zipping it up.

"Please! It's due later today and I have no idea how to do it!" Hinata pleaded.

"Maybe if you paid attention in class you'd know how to do it," Tsukishima said.

"I do pay attention." Hinata pointed out, proud at his counterargument.

"Then you're just an idiot," Tsukishima said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and standing up.

"Please! I'll treat you to some strawberry shortcake later!" Hinata said, bowing and ignoring the murmurs from Tsukishima's classmates as they walked out.

"Wha- Who told you that I liked shortcake?!" Tsukishima yelled.

"Yamaguchi..." Hinata trailed off, which made Tsukishima facepalm himself.

"Tch. Fine!" Tsukishima sighed, sitting back at his desk. "But I'm not explaining a second time, so pay attention." 

"Yes!" Hinata cheered, sitting down.

After about 10 minutes, the door to the classroom opened and Hinata and Tsukishima looked up from the work only to see Kageyama standing at the entrance. He walked over to Tsukishima and bent down, whispering something in his ear. Tsukishima nodded as Kageyama continued to speak in his ear and stared up at him with furrowed eyebrows and disgust in his eyes. He then stared at Kageyama's lips, which were trembling (Hinata didn't notice), and immediately sighed and sat up from his desk.

"Oi, Shrimpy. Go finish your work with Yachi-san, alright?" Tsukishima asked, putting his things together quickly and walking to the exit of the door, where Kageyama had already walked out.

"What?" Hinata asked, but the door had already closed. Hinata stared at the door with wide eyes. What the hell just happened?! Are Kageyama and Tsukishima really dating?! Why did they just walk out together like that, and why did Kageyama ignore Hinata?! What the heck?

What was going on with Tsukishima and Kageyama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry, this sucks so far asjakf. I don't really know where I'm going with this, and the plot's moving really really fast but I was bored and wanted to write something, lmao. So, I guess enjoy it as much as you can (which you probably can't).


End file.
